untitled for now
by Neko Youkai 13
Summary: AU. summary inside. Buffy tVSHPInuY crossover. slash and femslash. multiple pairings.


**HP/BtVS/InuY crossover. **

_Rating : Pg-13 (may change as I'm not sure of what I'll be putting in there. )_

_Pairings : undecided_

_Genre : action/adventure / romance / supernatural / etc._

_Summary : Harry is not human. And it's from both of his parents. Sango is the Slayer(of her time)and her and Miroku are reincarnated at the same time that Harry is born. Story takes place after OotP and BtVS 6th season and some time undetermined for InuY. Harry and others from the three fandoms go back in time to keep Voldy from killing James and Lily. _

_A.N. : English is my second language. I use Microsoft and my dad for spelling (would you really think I'd let him read THAT? I'm not crazy neither suicidal!!!) so you might find some mistakes. If you point them nicely to me I will love you eternally. Flames will be simply used to make my notes disappear as I don't want anyone finding them (right now, they're hidden under my bed). If anyone wishes to Beta, just send me an e-mail. _

_**LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Now that I have your attention, I just wish to tell you that I may not update soon or regularly. The reason? I have to study and I read fics. _

Disclaimer : YES, I DO OWN HARRY POTTER, BUFFY AND INUYASHA!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey! Why am I in a padded room? Oh yes, I was yelling inanities such as squirrels are the devil's spawns, cockroaches will rule us all and I own Harry Potter, Buffy and Inuyasha. 

Prologue

She hated having to do it. Kagome hated having to seal the well with the Shikon no Tama. But, of course, as you know, to each action, there is a reason. The reason for which she was on the point of closing the well was that youkais wanted to come to her time and kill her. And there were two reasons why she could close the well: a) Naraku was dead and b) the Shikon no Tama was complete and there were no reasons why she would stay in the Feudal Era. Well, there was one but it was outweighed by the fact that if she didn't seal the well, Japan would be over-run by demons. But the reason she hesitated was that she fell in love with someone in the past and that person was needed in their time.

You would of course think that she loved Inuyasha, but while she loved him as a brother, she wasn't in love with him. It wasn't either Kouga or even Sesshomaru. If you think it was Miroku, well you'd still be wrong. She was in love with Sango. Sango the only other girl in their group. Sango the orphan. Sango the one who would look as hot in her hunting clothes as in her travel clothes. Sango the Slayer. And both of them were starting to fall for the newly freed Kagura.

She couldn't be with either of the four men because Inuyasha was in love with Miroku, Kouga was in love with Sesshomaru and the four of them were sleeping together.

She had just left the past for the last time. She had said her good-byes, the ones to Sango and Miroku more tearful than the others because she knew she would never see them again as after a few decades they would die, of natural cause or while fighting youkais. She could never hope for them to live five centuries.

She could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks as she said the words that would separate her from her lover forever.

"Miko Midoriko, I, Miko Kagome, am asking for your help in this selfless act. I will let you rest in peace shall you allow me to use your and you nemesis's powers to seal this unnatural well that allow people to cross from this time to five centuries in the past and back. The reason I beseech your help is to keep demons from one time to cross to the other and overrun our land. I ask for your and your nemesis's help to protect the balance."

After saying those words, Kagome felt the power of the jewel course through her body, leaving her hand to get to her heart. How she felt seemed indescribable. It was like feeling the happiest she had ever felt while the saddest. It was like feeling all the good in the world while all the evilness. It felt like the best orgasm that Sango ever gave her and the worst pain a wound from a youkai gave her. It was like falling in love and hating someone. It was the balance in the world, in people. It was grey. It wasn't a feeling as everything negated the other, while letting her feel every thing.

She let her head fall back while screaming soundlessly. Her eyes were closed but people who would peak in the well house at that time would see her glowing, alternating from white to grey to black and finally settling on white.

For a moment, she felt a presence in her mind. It felt as though someone was thanking her from inside her mind. It seemed like the person was telling her that she would have a reward for freeing someone but after waking up three days after sealing the well, she wouldn't remember of the presence but she would remember that she should be awaiting something.

She suddenly felt that the well wasn't charged with any powers anymore. She smiled sadly and fainted.


End file.
